


30 day dark fanfic challenge

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: James Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, mormor, mormortrash, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: I don't own the characters, this is just for fun >•





	1. swimming pools and hot tub bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 3 : fears/phobias : for this I wanted to do something with Sebastian's fears, but I couldn't really think of anything. So, for this one, Sebastian has a fear of loud noises, which I like in connection to the last chapter, since he was using a knife not a gun. But anyway, just a little thing, enjoy! >•

The fireworks have been going on for about 20 minutes now, loud bangs echoing around the city,  flashes of colour casting half the city in light, and the face of the man who stood at the window. Jim Moriarty watched from the window of his living room, sipping champagne, as the fireworks shot up and up and up and exploded into bright colours. It was New Years Eve after all. The criminal looks over to the sofa where his sniper was lounging about 15 minutes ago, only to find him missing. His features twist into a frown and he places the glass down, shrugging his blazer jacket off as he walks to look for him. "Sebastian?" He asks, poking his head in the kitchen, only to find their chef cleaning up from their earlier meal. "Have you seen Sebastian?" James asks, hanging his blazer up and folding his shirt sleeves up, loosing his tie. "No, sir, not since he was lying around the place like an untrained dog." Jim chuckles in agreement and shrugs his shoulders, heading towards the bedroom. "Thank you, Pablo, you may go." The chef nods his head and says goodnight to his boss, heading out as soon as he's got his coat on. And that's when Jim hears it. The small sniffle coming from the dark corridor. "Sebastian?" He asks with a deep frown, running his hand along the wall to find the light switch to illuminate the hall way. When he finds it, he's shocked by the image that greets him. 

Sebastian is curled up, knees to his chest, his hands shaking as he rocks back and forth, head presses down into his chest so he can't see the light, his arms covering his ears. He looks broken, afraid. Kneeling down next to him, Jim places a hand on Sebastian's upper arm. "Sebastian. Hey?" He asks, moving the mans head out of his chest. The next loud bang of a firework make Sebastian even more terrified, and Jim looks him over. "Okay. Lets get you to the basement." He murmurs, but first gets up to grab his iPod, putting earphones in Sebastian's ears, playing a gentle melody just loud enough to cover the loud bangs from the fire works. At that, Sebastian seems to calm down a lot, and is able to walk to the basement with his boss, Jim's hand on his lower back. When they get there and shut the door, it's silent. He takes the headphones out of his sniper's ears and smiles a little. "You wanna tell me what that was about?" 

They sit for hours and Sebastian begins to pour his heart out to his boss, telling him about his acute anxiety, caused by his father. They talk, and talk until long after the fireworks are over. And they move upstairs, sitting in the swimming pool, drinking champagne. They only go to bed at 2am, Sebastian cuddled close to Jim's chest, Jim's arms wrapped around his snipers chest. "Next time there's fireworks, I'll take you somewhere warm." The small Irish man says, making his blonde haired boyfriend chuckle. "Promise?" He asks, his voice thick with the sleep soon to come. "Promise." James says, kissing just behind his ear before they both fall into a deep sleep, safe in each other's warm embrace.


	2. nightmares and morning dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of my challenge.   
> Prompt : nightmares 
> 
> Sebastian has been having night mares about the fall, and tonight it's another one. He wakes up covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Jim comforts him.

The first thing that Jim notices when he first wakes up is the thin layer of sweat covering his lovers body. Then he takes in the slight frown on his Tigers sleeping face. "Sebby?" He asks, bringing his hand up to place it on his shoulder, shaking gently. The snipers eyes shoot open and he looks right at Jim, panting hard. "You're alive." The sniper breathes out slowly, quietly, making the criminal frown. "Of course I'm alive, you moron. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" The Irish man raises an eyebrow at his Tiger. "It was just a nightmare." The tone was the same as before, quiet, under his breath, making the criminal frown. "You had a nightmare?" Sebastian nods in response and lays back, covering his eyes with his palms. "About what?" Jim asks, pushing a hand through his partners sweaty hair, smoothing it back. "The rooftop." Sebastian murmurs, closing his eyes a little and humming to himself. "I shot you." James sighs and looks over his best sniper, the love of his life. "You'd never do that to me. I know that. You know that." He nods his head and turns, pressing his sweaty body against Jim's dry one and, for once, James doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he even pulls him closer, a hand resting on his shoulders, the other running through the snipers damp hair. "Try and get some sleep, eh, Seb? Some peaceful, sleep." Jim murmurs, pressing his lips to the mans head. "Yes, sir." Sebastian mumbles back, already half asleep again.


	3. apocolapse time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and James in the zombie apocalypse. Waking up to find a zombie in their kitchen is a regular experience. 
> 
> Day 7 : zombie apocalypse AU

Sebastian's head shoots up when he hears the loud crash coming from the kitchen. He shoves the covers off him and grabs the gun from the bedside table, and the baseball bat from the door frame, making sure Jim is blissfully asleep. Sneaking out, only in jogging bottoms, no shirt, no socks. 

Turning the corner to the kitchen, he sees it. The used-to-be-human-now-dead-but-still-sort-of-alive-I-guess creature, in their kitchen, it's head and arms constantly twitching, it's back to Sebastian. Raising the bat, he swings it forward, hitting it over the head hard. The creature falls and Sebastian works quickly, throwing the bat down and jumping over the body on the floor, and peaking out the door. After checking there's no other beasts out there, he swings it open and grabs the zombie on the floor, dragging it out. 

Once he's poured the petrol on to the body, he throws a match, leaning against the doorway, watching it burn in the street. James wonders over and slides an arm around Sebastian's waist, leaning into him. The sniper smirks and puts his arm around Jim's skin. "You know," Sebastian murmurs, looking at his beautiful boyfriend with a smile that can only mean love and admiration, "this is /not/ what I expected the zombie apocalypse to be like." Jim breathes a laugh, rolling his eyes and tugs his lover back to bed. "C'mon, Zombie Slayer. Back to bed with you."


	4. warm sun and distracting kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes Jim on a job with him. Jim is a distracting little shit. 
> 
> Prompt 8 : on a job together

Sun shines down, hitting Sebastian's back, warming the skin. Jim's ordered his sniper to complete this job shirtless so, of course, Sebastian being Sebastian, is doing just that. What Sebastian didn't expect, however, was James to join him on the job and start kissing his neck distractedly seconds before he has to take the shot. 

With a short growl, Sebastian looks over his shoulder at James, who kisses slowly down to his back. "You little fucker." Moran murmurs, earning a slap on the shoulder from his boss. The sniper chuckles softly and lines up his shot again, taking the perfect shot, whilst having his boyfriend nuzzle up to him like an attention-seeking kitten. It's takes Moran about 8 seconds for him to pack to his gun and pull a shirt back on. 5 minutes later, Jim and Sebastian are wondering out of building, the snipers arm over the shorter mans shoulder. "I am /never/ taking you to work with me again." Jim just smirks knowingly and looks at the shop windows, searching for something interesting.


	5. cheaters cheat, liars lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes home from a trip to see his husband. Only to find him in bed with the enemy. 
> 
> day 10 : betrayal, I chose cheater!jim

It's been 6 weeks since Sebastian has seen the inside of his flat, the sofa. The bathroom tiles, the soft towels, his king sized bed. His beautiful husband. He misses them all so much, all of it, his husband more. As a surprise, the sniper takes an earlier flight home from New York City, heading home to see his boyfriend. It takes him about an hour and a half to get home. When he does, the man wonders in, bag over his shoulder. "Babe?!" He yells, poking his head into the living room. "Are you still in bed?!" Sebastian frowns and heads towards the bed room, getting his phone out to text James. 

When he opens the door, it's the sound that hits him first. The loud moan coming from his husband. He recognises it immediately. His head snaps up and the phone falls out of his hand, the loud bang on the carpet. Jim and the other man turn quickly towards the sound. "Oh fuck.." The Consulting Criminal whispers, pulling the covers over their bodies. Sebastian takes in the other mans appearance, short blonde hair, a scar across his shoulder. 

John Fucking Watson. 

When Sebastian finally comes to his senses there are tears down his cheeks. He grabs his phone from the floor and slams the bedroom door, heading to the living room. He grabs his leather jacket from the back of the sofa, hearing Jim follow him out. "Sebastian-" He grabs the snipers wrist, which is immediately pulled away. "Don't. Don't you fucking dare." He snarls out, shaking the naked man off, seeing the cum covering his chest. "Don't fucking touch me." The shorter man covers his face with his hands. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry... I don't know-" "-Yes, you do!" Sebastian says, shoving the jacket into his bag with his other clothes. He's silent for a long moment before he wipes his eyes quickly, sniffing quickly. "I'll send you the divorce papers." His voice breaks a bit but he clears his throat, covering it up terribly. "I-..." He shakes his head and throws his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door. 

James just sinks to the floor against a wall, hands over his face and tears down his face. John stands in the bedroom doorway, watching Jim. "James-..." He says but he was cut off by the criminal speaking. "Get out." He mutters, not allowing John to see him cry.


	6. jealousy killed the tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets angry that Jim is watching Sherlock on the news instead of listening to him. Jim works out that his Tiger is jealous. 
> 
> Prompt 11 : jealousy.

Jim smirks as he watches the news, the sound of his arch nemesis' voice taking his attention away from that of his sniper. "Jim?" The Tiger asks when he realises that Jim hasn't responded to him and, of course, gets no response again. With a frown on his face, he heads to the living room and rolls his eyes at what he finds. Jim's sitting on the floor, in jeans and a t-shirt, staring up at the screen with big eyes. 

Until Sebastian turns it off. Five seconds later Jim is snarling at Sebastian to turn it back on, attempting to snatch the remote out of his marksman's scarred hands. But Sebastian doesn't let him. "Sherlock Bloody Holmes?! You couldn't listen to me for five minutes?!" Jim grabs Sebastian by the collar, throwing him against the wall and bringing his knee up into Moran's abdomen. "Ah! You fucker." He growls, letting Jim take the remote back to the TV, but not before whacking him over the head with it. 

Feeling unwanted and ignored, Sebastian decides to go to bed early, get some sleep. But he doesn't seem to find it. It's not until 4 hours later, around 11 o'clock at night, when James comes in, standing in the doorway. 

"You're jealous." He mutters, pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his jeans, kicking them off as he walks to the bed, crawling in behind the sniper, instantly curling around him. "Of course I am. Some times, I think you like him more than me." He says, but Jim doesn't respond. Instead, he just pecks the Tiger on the cheek and curls into his chest. "Get some sleep, Basher." Sebastian, wounded, just closes his eyes, pulling Jim closer to himself.


	7. don't be late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is late home from a job and Jim is worried sick. 
> 
> Prompt : fighting / arguing

The argument had started about a week ago, now. Sebastian had come home an hour later than he said he would. And James went fucking mental. He'd shoved the sniper against the wall and yelled at him for about twenty minutes about being late, and left him an hour later after that with more than a few bruises and scrapes. 

"Ow! Fuck! Jim, stop! It's not like you were fucking worried about me!" He says; trying to protect his ribs from Jim's punches. "Of course I was fucking worried about you, you dick!" James yells back at him, having the ability to actually frighten Sebastian for a split second. One particular punch has Sebastian on his knees, hunched over. Jim sighs and eventually helps him up, cleaning his wounds. 

"... don't ever be late again." 

"I think I learnt my lesson, Bossman." 

"... I love you." 

"I love you too, James."


End file.
